The Battle Through Life
by heygirlhey4892
Summary: The battle with W&H finally ended and the Powers let Angel make a wish for his reward. Can you guess what it is?
1. Chapter 1 The Battle

The dust settled and the town was in ruins in the last moment Buffy and the S.I.T.S. came to help out via a portal from Willow and Buffy and dawn were killed, there were many casualties on that day the sidewalk was drenched in blood.

Spike had gone to help Angel with the dragon when there was a bright white light and the fighting stopped all demons stood still as if frozen and a woman in white robes came walking out from the  
destruction and she looked at Angel.

"Arise lower being you have no need to knelt and you and the other of your blood have no need to cower" it said as it then was joined by a second man.. "we are the new oracles for the powers that be, they are us we are them, this day will be forgotten and erased, for your valiant effort vampire you get one wish and it will be done" she said as Angel looked at her.. "I wish Cordelia chase was alive" he said as he looked at her and she nodded.. "So be it" she turned to spike.. "You have one wish Vampire" she said as Spike then replied. "That Fred was back no offense there blue but i like my Fred to come back and all of out friends that fought today" he said. The oracle looked at Spike..

"I can grant the wish of your group but the others i cannot because they are no longer friends they turned their backs on you and the slayer she has already escaped death twice." she said and then  
disappeared and the streets cleared and for a moment the sunlight around them was hidden with snow as the two vampires looked around and found Fred alive laying on the ground and another form that lay there she was in a hospital gown and Angel went to her.."Cordy" he whispered as he felt her heart beat the sound hurt his ears but it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

He heard a curse and looked up to see a very confused Charles Gunn walking towards them.."We won?" he asked as he then saw Spike go over to a woman and he knelt down taking and holding her close to him in his arms and he was silent though Angel knew he was crying because he could smell and taste the salt of his tears.. He knew he was holding the blonde slayer and that she would not return this time to the world she had finally given her life and gotten her reward.

Angel took this in as he caressed Cordelia's face a moment and he just looked at her, Alive and in his arms and he wished and he hoped that she would awaken soon, He had much to tell her. A voice Gasped behind them and a southern accent spoke. "It's pretty it's snowing y'all, not suppose to be doing that" she said as Gunn looked up and Saw Fred standing there and she smiled. "Wesley is alive too I Know he is" she then looked at Angel "i saw it all through illyria she.. in the end Wesley had died but I know he is alive i feel it in here" she indicated her heart.

Angel nodded as he would make sure to have someone go and fetch him as he made his way to the Hyperion to place Cordy in her bed as he walked to the place he heard as clear as day a voice.."Well you Git, She needs to be warm get her inside already Boyo before she gets her death" He said as the little Irish man stood there grinning. "And may I say was glad for once to not be in a tussle with you Angel"

Angel got in carried Cordelia to her bed and he had Doyle sit with her as he went and got Spike to come out of the daylight ."It was her mission Spike" He said as Spike nodded.. "We'll have Gunn and Wesley bring the bodies so they are buried properly. Willow was standing  
there alive and well looking at the people around her... Faith had been split in half. Dawn her head severed and Buffy she couldn't bear it she looked at Giles who gave her a hug, almost all the corpses around them had died valiantly."Come we need to think and for now" he took and waived his hand placing the bodies in a sack that he wore around his neck.."We will make arrangements and they will be honored" he turned his arm still around willow and made to the Hyperion as well.


	2. Chapter 2 Playing in Snow

Gunn went to where Fred said Wesley was and saw him still breathing. He took him back to the hotel where everyone else was. Willow started taking care of Wesley's wound in one room, Fred cleaned up Spike and Gunn, Giles read some of Wes's books and Doyle was watching over Cordelia.

In her head, Cordy saw everything that was happening. She could see the whole battle like she was there. She saw the blood and the death that happened and it killed her. Her head started moving around and she finally opened her eyes. She couldn't believe who was in front of her.

"Doyle..."

"Hey Princess." She sat up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god, you're back."

"Yeah and so are you." She then pulled back and saw she was wearing a gown. She then went to her closet and put on some jeans and a red sweater on. She looked at Doyle and smiled. "I'll be right back." She went downstairs and saw everyone and they all looked up and saw her. Gunn got up and went over to her and hugged her.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back. Can you point me to the direction of the champion?" She smiled.

He pointed towards the garden and headed that way. All around her she saw snow. It was the prettiest sight ever. But then she saw Angel. He was beat up, and hurt. He was leaning against the railing watching the snow fall. She went over and leaned next to him.

"It's so pretty, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful" he said turning and looking at her as he said the words... "Hi and..." he for a moment was tongue tied. "Your awake this is good" he said as he then hugged her a moment. "We lost Buffy and Dawn and Faith, lot of the Slayers in training and just, they came unexpected It." he was quiet a moment. "I hope she rest this time I feel like it's finally done her mission, Spike is of course beyond himself but I feel like I lost a good friend" he replied as he then looked at her..

"When i was a lad i used to make snow angels" he said as he went over for a moment and he looked up at the sky and he then moved his arms and legs a moment and then got up and he asked.. "Well what do you think?" He had snow over his coat and in his hair but he didnt care... "Is it an Angel of just a blob sometimes i used to make them funny" he told her...

"Doyle is back and so is Fred" he replied as he then asked. "and best of all you are here with me" he then for a moment looked at her..." Thank you" and then he kissed her gently a moment. "I couldn't have done any of this without you Cordy"

She smiled when he made the angel. She was happy to be back, to watch him be happy again...to be alive...well on earth that is. She laid her hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

"You don't know how long I wanted to feel your skin again, being here with you again. I'm sorry I left you." She pulled the lapel of his jacket towards her and kissed him passionately.

Angel for a moment had to smile as he kissed her back and he took her hands walking her out to the snow and then he fell back letting her fall on top of him and he then asked..

"So Cordelia Chase what's it like to be a real angel?" he asked as he then for a moment just caressed her hair and then he kissed her softly then with passion nipping her lips with his teeth a moment... " I missed you so very much" he said as he then grabbed a handful of snow and chuckled as he placed it down her shirt and he got up and he was laughing as he looked at her.. "why waste the snow kinda figure when are we ever going to snow ball fight in the middle on July in Southern California again?" he said as he then looked at her.. "I love you Cordy I can say it now and not be afraid" he replied as he then for a moment just let the snow ball drop. "I.. I want " he began as he then gave her a look.. "I wished you were back with me" he said quietly.

She screamed when the coldness went down her shirt. "Angel!" She attacked him and jumped on his back and he fell. She picked up snow and shoved it in his face. She laughed when she saw his face. "Now you're Snowy Angel." She turned him over so she was sitting on his stomach. She moved the snow from his lips and kissed him.  
"Being an angel was...nice I always kept my eye on you." She took some snow and put it in his hair.

He looked at her and then he rolled and he looked at her.. "Well look who is at my mercy?" he said as he then laughed and he then looked at her.

"I wished you were back with me, why your here because your the one thing i needed and wanted i could have become human but it doesn't matter to me without you even human I'd be dead inside.. " he said as he then leaned to kiss her then he rolled her on top of him.. "Okay now you get to torture me because I was a bad boy for getting you all  
icy... Do your worst" he said with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3 The Curse

Willow had heard the scream and for a moment she stood and watched them and then she heard a voice say..."Cor look at em" she turned to look at Doyle a moment. "He seems finally happy never seen him like this before." she replied and Doyle nodded. "As long as he ain't too happy" he replied as Willow then thought for a moment.

"He doesn't have to worry about that you see his soul it's permanent made sure that he had it anchored this last time" she said as she then smiled,." he cant eat Prawns and since he never really eats his soul wont be lost" she said as Doyle then asked "So he knows this?" and she  
nodded.. "Yeah i told him to stay away from really big shrimp and he would be able to be happy" she then smiled.

Angel was smiling.. "Willow anchored my soul a few months ago and well.. Angelus won't be back as long as i dont eat any Prawns... Really big shrimp she said" he told her as he then shook his head. " point is i can now be able to not worry so much about caring for you, worried i'm going to put you in danger" he then kissed her softly. "Just one thing i have to do first and that is" he said as he rolled on his side and looked at her.. "Will you be my Girlfriend, the woman I do love and am so very much in love with, you own my heart Cordy" he replied as he then smirked a moment evilly and he jumped up and he said.. " But first know that i need you to help me learn to live again, to be more human cause well honestly figure you can give me pointers on a few things" he said then he kissed her nose." You cold?" he asked as he took off his coat... "Maybe this can help a bit keep you warm or i'll be playing sick nurse maid to ya bringing you chicken soup and Vogue and just sitting with you watching the idiot box" he said with a small chuckle.. "It sounds like a good plan except the sick part of course"

Cordy smiled and took Angel's hand and walked inside. Everyone looked at them and smiled. She smiled at them. "We will be in the room all night so don't bother us." She took his hand and took him upstairs to his room and closed the door.

She went into the bathroom and got all the snow out of her shirt and took her wet clothes off and just put on large shirt and short short PJ pants.

She walked back out and saw Angel on the bed. She went over to him and unbuttoned his wet shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest.

He for a moment just looked at her then he caressed the hair on her head gently letting it run through his fingers like fine silk...

"I just want to hold you for awhile you know" he said as he looked at her... "I want.. well i do want to make love but honestly i want you to know that i'm okay with just the holding for now i dont want to rush you" he said then he looked at her after a moment.. "Are prawns really very large shrimp cause i know that i dont eat a lot of seafood but never seen really big shrimp, kinda would be interesting to see thought i cant eat them" he said with a chuckle...

he then looked at her seriously.. "i need to make a call for a minute but I'll be right back okay?" he said as he then went to get his phone and he dialed a number and he then said quietly.. "Nina it's angel, I'm sorry but we cant keep seeing each other, i'm not able to give my heart to you and honestly I dont love you, please dont be upset though because La is a bad place right now I'd like it if you stayed in Ireland a bit at the house and i'm sorry" he said as he hung up and he felt bad but he really couldn't be with the woman he loved if he was dating another woman right?" he went back in and he crawled on the bed to her..

"Now where were we?" he asked with a grin.

Cordy smiled and took his arm and put it around her. She cuddled close to him smiling. "I love you. You're the only man for me and I'm probably the only girl for you she smiled." She turned to look at him and kissed him. 

"I do want to be your girlfriend, your lover, and soul mate, whatever..." She closed her eyes and started falling asleep.

he closed his eyes and he held her tight a moment but not too tight. "Your the only person not just woman but person i need and love, your my ray of sunshine and your the only one i see who can see as the woman I'd like to someday ask to share eternity with" he replied honestly"

he then began to sleep and he smiled quietly in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Connor and Memories

Cordy woke up early the next day and saw Angel was still asleep. She got on some warm long pants and shirt seeing it was still snowing outside. She took at a room and saw Wesley in there. She walked in and sat next to him. She saw him open his eyes and she smiled.

"Hey."  
"Cordy?"  
"Yeah, how are you feeling?"  
"Better thanks to Will."  
"Yeah."  
"How are you?"  
"I'm good now that I'm back."  
"It's good to have you back Cordy."  
"It's good to be back."

They talked a little and she left the room. She went into another room with twin beds in them and saw Gunn in one and Fred in the other. The room next to it was the same with Willow and Giles. She then headed downstairs and saw Spike sleeping on the couch. She rolled her eyes and made herself some hot chocolate. She sat at the kitchen table and watched the snow.

Angel awoke a few minutes after she left and he went to check on everyone. He went to Wesley first who was asleep and he then went to the rest of them and then went down stairs and he saw Cordelia watching the snow.." ant believe it's still snowing, kinda really unusual but what isn't in our lives:" he said as he then wrapped his arms around her.

He heard Conner come in then."Hey Dad" he said then he smiled..."Cordelia?" he asked as he looked at her... "Way to go Dad finally you both get to be happy" he said as he then hugged angel  
then cordelia... "So figure it's snowing out want to go and get breakfast maybe that coffee we discussed?" he asked Angel who nodded a moment. " We can have it here and how is school?" he asked as Connor sighed." it's over for the summer at least but so welcome back to the living Cordelia, you and dad finally are going to be happy right?" he asked as he for a moment just then was quiet.

Angel rubbed her back he wondered if this was hard for her as he replied..." Yeah we are, very happy"

She sort of spaced out a bit seeing Connor again. She felt Angel rub her back and snapped out of it. She looked up at Connor.

"Yeah, happy again." She got up from the table and went to use the bathroom. She closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. "Why won't these memories leave?" She asked herself. She shook her head. She came out of the bathroom and went upstairs and got on some clothes.

R&R Please!!


	5. Chapter 5 Why Me

Angel had seen the look on her face and wondered if she was alright. He then said to Connor. "Happy enough that soon i'm gonna pop the question but for right now just adjusting to her being back and stuff." Conner nodded and looked at his watch..."I gotta go but will keep in touch" he said as he then went and Angel went upstairs to check on cordelia, he knocked on the bedroom door.."Are you okay?" he asked as he then opened it a moment and went and sat on the bed... 

She walked out from the bathroom wearing jeans and a long shirt. She looked at him and crossed her arms. "What is going on Angel? You told me he forgot about being here or even knowing you, knowing any of us. And he just walks in and calls you Dad? What else is there that I don't know about before that the powers lied about doing?"

"It was when i attacked the order and killed them, he remembered he has two sets of memories now but he doesn't hate you, he still lives with his surrogate family Cordelia, it... he goes by Steven now too and just" he tried to explain. "He found out helped me kill Hamilton and then wolfram and hart exploded..." he then just was quiet..."I signed away my shanshu, it wasn't gonna happen anyways and yesterday they gave me one wish anything i wanted.. I asked for you that's what i wanted, as for the rest.. I dont know i do know that spike wished that everyone who died while serving the powers lived again and we got Doyle back but couldn't get Buffy or dawn or the sits cause they were working for the council."

He then looks at his hands... "Basically it seems i gave my shanshu to you and to Doyle and i'm not sorry for that, i dont regret it at all"

She looked at him shaking her head. "Angel, I know you love me and wanted me back but you had the chance to be human. You could be out in the sun, if it wasn't snowing or eat food and being able to taste it. You could go out anytime you wanted to. You wanted this more then anything. I'm happy I'm here but feel bad you gave up your wish on me.  
I'm just Cordelia, there's nothing special about me anymore."

He stood up and he hugged her... "You are to me... I'm alive because your here even if i was human still wouldn't be alive because you weren't here and Cordelia i just... I love you and I'd do it a million times over if i had to and never once change my wish.. I figure that someday when we, that I'll die when you die i know that sounds morbid but i want the rest of your life with you and to the end of time but as it is we have a good 80 years i hoe and you never know maybe it will still happen" he said as he then just tilted her head up.

"Your the most special and important person in my life, they asked what i wanted most and it was you, honestly couldn't want or wish for anything more than hold you, to tell you i love you, to just be with you and to see you smile"

he let her go slowly... "I just knew what i wanted and got it and now i'm happy having you back beats humanity any day of the week"

Some tears went down her eyes and she looked at him. "Oh Angel." She pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately. Since being back that had to be the most romantic thing he ever said to her. She held him close to her and smiled. "I love you so much." She kissed him again running her fingers through his spiked up hair which she loved.

He lifted her into his arms and he sat down on the chair and he held her closer as he kissed her back with passion.

He for the moment knew if she didnt have to breathe he could make this kiss last forever. As it was their love would... "Cordelia there is something i want to ask you but not sure if it's the right time yet, and kinda know that i have to ask Wes's blessing first since your father is incognito at the moment" he began as he just for a moment went quiet..

"I love you and i want to, to spends my life with you and someday soon when the time is right I'd like to make it legal," he just then caressed her face a moment.. "When the time comes i hope you say yes" he leaned in and kissed her softly..

She pulled back and looked at him. "Angel...I don't think...O don't think it's a good idea. I mean, you would be out most of the time paroling and I'll just keep growing older and older while you stay young and hot. I'm sorry but I think we should just stay dating." She kissed his forehead and got up and left the room. She went downstairs and put on her jacket and went outside and just walked in the snow.


	6. Chapter 6 Nina

Nina came home to her rental home after a nice day of shopping and coffee in the park. She had put her bags down on the table and placed he keys alongside the dresser. She smiled as she picked the phone up to call Angel; she hadn't talked to him in a few days and decided he was alright cause the world was still here and all. As she began to enter the numbers she noticed the light on her answering machine blinking and decided maybe it would be better to check that first just in case he was coming for a surprise visit or something, he had promised to come for her after the war was over. She pressed  
the playback button on her machine and took a sip of her coffee as she listened to Angels message... the happy smile on her face changed almost instantly as the coffee spewed from her mouth onto the mirror in front of her. She could not believe how much of a coward he was. She threw things, anything she could find at the walls of the room. She growled and her eyes turned yellow as she let out a loud screeching howl. Her super k-9 hearing picked up people running and panicking outside. She could hear the children screaming as they ran towards their homes, "Tis the howl of the banshee!" She shook her head at them and decided to give into the change for the first time in a long time. She had done a really good job at controlling it, but now it all seemed pointless to her. She felt the wolf taking over and her clothes ripping off as it did. Once in full wolf form she crashed through the door out into the streets and sped quickly into the woods where she grabbed a deer or two to eat.

The wolf finished ripping the two deer to shreds, she didnt even eat them just ripped into their flesh to watch them bleed... it didn't make her feel any better though, not like she thought it would. She suddenly felt incredibly sick. She lay there on the ground, her fur covered in blood. As she calmed down she transformed back into her human form. But she was so exhausted she just laid there. Her naked body still stained with blood of the shredded deer which remained near by. Soon after transforming back into her human form she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7 Somebody To Love

he felt the little tiniest bit hurt by this but he noddedquietly.."Thank you for being honest with me and yeah those are good points" he said as she got up to leave. He decided he needed to do something so he went and started organizing his weapons as he did he wondered how he could be so stupid of course she would worry about that, he knew in his eyes she would always be beautiful but other people would talk and look at them weird and he didnt know if he could  
burden her with that.

He was looking at a battle axe when he caught sight of a picture and he lifted it up, it was of him and Cordelia and Doyle and the first days of Angel Investigations, he had his arm around Cordy and so did Doyle. He wished he could talk to his friend and ask him what to do but figured even if that was possible would Doyle know about the affairs of the heart? He wasn't sure as he then for a moment placed the picture in a frame and he hung it on the wall of the outer office. He grabbed his coat, right now he needed something to kill that or a visit to Lorne to search his soul whatever he needed however he knew it wasn't to skulk and brood tonight.

Cordy had her hands in her jacket and walked on the street that was covered with snow. No cars went by, no sound nothing. It was peaceful...it reminded her of heaven. Sitting on a cloud, having  
nothing to worry about. It was like a dream. She looked up at the sky and let the snow fall on her face. She stood there and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth and tried to catch some snowflakes. She smiled and started walking again. She started singing.

Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can't barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror  
And I, see what you're doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.  
Won't somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love.

Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay I'm alright  
It shows that there's no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord somebody  
Somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love

Everyday  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of wonder in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe


	8. Chapter 8 Let Me Be Your Hero

He was walking out in the snow as he did he for a moment was quietly humming then he heard someone singing. For a moment he wondered who would be out on a night like this when most people, well normal anyways were probably drinking hot chocolate and bundled together.

He paused a moment as he saw her and he for a moment just walked up.the song was sad as he then began to sing along quietly to it as well and then he shook his head. he went and sat down on a park bench and then sang quietly..

(Whispered) Let me be your hero

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

(Chorus)  
I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero.

He had sat looking at his hands not sure if she heard him or not but he seemed to look at the sky and moon forlornly, it was a full moon and for a moment his thoughts went to Nina and he wondered if he was an ass for calling her like that and leaving a message he hadn't realized it was an answering machine till he heard the beep. He cared for Nina but he didnt love her, he knew that it hadn't been fair to her when she cared about him as she did. For a moment he thought about calling her and trying to apologize but thought she would be probably sleeping and didnt want to disturb her.

He thought about the way Cordy had left and he knew maybe she was right all the reasons they shouldn't even date came to his mind, she was human he was a blood sucker, he couldn't give her children, his soul might have been anchored and The demon angelus exorcised and  
destroyed but he knew it didnt make him alive.

he got up to leave when he was thrown a snowball at by some kids and for a moment he just scooped up some snow and he charged around the corner and he threw it and ended up hitting a startled Cordelia right in the chest. "Oh..." he said then he started to chuckle..."I'm so...Sorry" he began but then he for a moment couldn't help it he laughed. "Hello frosty" He said trying to make a joke.


	9. Chapter 9 Human

She walked and started to hear singing. She went by the park and heard Angel. She never heard him sing before, or well at least. She didn't know what to do and started walking away. She then felt something hit her chest. Coldness went down and she turned to Angel. "You really want me to hurt you don't you."

She smiled at him wiping the snow from her chest. She was wearing gloves and scooped up snow and threw it at him. "And what is with you and my chest? Is it like a magnet or something?" She felt snow balls hitting her from behind and saw the kids laughing. "Oh you think that's funny?" She picked up snow and started throwing them at the kids.

Angel continued to laugh as she pelted him with snowballs and then he looked at the kids.

"Mine" he said as he then threw a snowball and then slipped with the momentum of his toss and he went crashing down, as he did he looked up."Well your chest is just there" he said then  
he looked at her open mouthed. "what i mean is that i was trying to get that junior delinquent and hot you sorry didnt know you were over here even or even out" he said half truthfully.

He looked at the kids who were laughing "Cant catch us were fast" they said as Angel then sighed and he just stayed where he was for a moment. "the air is so clean and the stars so bright tonight" he admonished as he then took off his wet coat and he handed it to cordy."Are you ok i didnt hurt you did I?" he asked as he had gotten up to wrap the coat around her and just looked at her a moment. "Why are you looking so sad, aren't you happy to be back?" he asked as he  
for a moment was just quiet.

"Look a shooting star" he said as he then smiled a moment.

She put her arms through the sleeves and looked at Angel. "Of course I'm happy to be here, why wouldn't I?" She saw the shooting star and made a wish. She looked back at Angel and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

All of a sudden a snowball it both Angel and Cordy's face. They looked over and saw the kids laughing. "Kissy face, Kissy face."  
Cordy smiled at them. "Shouldn't you guys go home, isn't past your bed time?"  
"We don't have a bed time?" One of the kids said. "We're in the 5th grade, top of the school."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah."  
"So what about middle school, high school and college?"  
"You mean there are more schools?"  
"That's right." The kids looked at each other and ran home.

She looked at Angel again wiping the snow from his face. "I love you." She said softly.

Cordy felt his hands and the warmth in them. She pulled her hands away and laid them on both sides of his cheeks. "Angel..." She then laid one hand on his heart. She heard it. The beat. The beautiful sound of a heart. "Oh my god." She looked at him and jumped in his arms  
wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. He wasn't cold anymore; he had more color in him.


	10. Chapter 10 Make Over

Angel looked at her a moment then he kissed her back as he did he felt his heart pound in his chest and after a few moments was breathing, panting hard. "Wow" he said as he then smiled. "Take my breath away" he then went and sat down still holding her close and he kissed  
her a moment just softly. 

Snow was lightly falling around them now as he then kissed her earlobe. "My wish came true" he said softly in the shell of her ear. "We both must have wished for it only thing I mean think to explain it all" He said in shock but also with a lot of excitement. He was then  
beside himself with laughter as he then snuggled her close.

He then looked up a moment and a bus drove by it had a mirrored side advertising some company and he froze as he saw his reflection for a moment, a quick glimpse of himself and he then took her hand and he rushed towards the nearest store which of all things was a beauty shop and as he did he was surrounded by the sight of a man, He was tall and his hair was spiky on top, he then turned to Cordelia and hugged her happily. The cosmetologist came to him and he then was so excited he didnt know what was happening till he was shampooed and put in a chair and he looked at Cordelia. His gelled hair was down flat against his  
head as he then was asked "What would you like today sir?"

Angel smiled." Well for one thing see that woman over there who is beautiful, can you make her more gorgeous is that possible?" he asked as he then smiled at her. The hair stylist looked Cordelia over." No but i can cut her hair and make her look absolutely fabulous" he said  
as Angel nodded. "If she wants also you do manicures here right?" he asked as he looked at his girl. "Whatever the lady wants" he said as he then gestured to have Cordy come over. "What the lady wants she gets price is no object" he then took her hand in his. "We're going shopping" he told her with a smile.

"So much i love you baby, so mind that i need to get more colors in my wardrobe?" he asked as he then chuckled seeing her look at him. "Well you do know how to dress" he said as he then looked at the hairdresser. " a little off the top i like of course to wear it slicked up and what do you suggest Antoine?" he asked seeing the name tag. Antoine smiled." highlights, what your pretty mami here thinks?" he asked her as he then smiled. "He's hot no doubt but i'm  
taken and well all the good ones are straight" he said with a chuckle. "Papi can dress already though too much Black, red is more your color or maybe a blue silk?" he suggested as it also was a boutique and he called over a few assistants. "Can fix you up here with some suggestions, your more of a winter with your coloring and can pull off a metro sexual look quite well, however ties are blaze the look you have is good but a splash of color will set you right, "

Antoine was talking with his hands and then he lightly put his hand on Angel's chest a moment. "You're a Taurus aren't you?" he said as Angel looked at him with a shake of his head misunderstanding. "What?" he said as he then heard the chuckle." Born in. What month?" he was asked and angel for a moment tried to remember... "May, May 16th" he said as he then looked at Cordelia. "Taurus I knew it and the lady..." he looked her over. Libra or Virgo perhaps quite compatible yes I see It." he was saying as Angel didnt know what to think.

Cordy looked at him impressed. She got her hair cut at the shoulders still brown and got her nails done. She went over to the hairdresser who was working on Angel. "Make sure his hair is spiked. My favorite look."

"You got it."

Cordy left the hair salon and went to the shopping stores down the street. She found some new clothes for Angel and herself. She found some black, some red and blue. She found a cute dress for herself that Angel would love. She was walking around and saw a jewelry store. She walked in and looked at some rings. She stopped and saw this beautiful sliver ring that had three hearts on the front with diamonds inside. "Oh my god." A woman came over to her.

"You like?"

"More like I love." The woman took it out and placed it on Cordy's ring finger. Cordy held it up in front of her and smiled. "It's so beautiful. How much?"

"$193." Cordy sighed.

"I can't even afford that." She took it off and gave it back to the lady.

"Thanks anyway." Cordy then walked out the door and walked back to the hair salon with 5 bags in each hand.

"How's my boy doing?" She asked.

"We're almost done with him, when was the last time he had a hair cut?"

"It seems like 200 years." She smiled laughing at her own joke. She sat in the chair and had a magazine in her hand and waited.


	11. Chapter 11 Cordy's Different Wish

Angel looked at Cordelia with appreciation and he smiled. "what's a  
Taurus?" he was asking Antoine as he saw Cordy go outside when she  
came back Angel just was getting done and an assistant was giving him  
a clear polish manicure he wasn't used to being made a fuss about  
after all so he just enjoyed it as much as he could.

He got done and he quietly went over to Cordelia and he put his head  
on her shoulder a moment and kissed her ear. "Baby, anything else you  
want?" he asked as he then went to pay for the purchases as he did he  
saw that a small box was placed on the pile and he looked at it a  
moment. A silver ring diamond with three hearts, an eternity ring and  
the woman told him that the lady had admired it. Angel nodded as he  
took the purchases and he put the ring box in his pocket.

He then went to join her and he grabbed the bags carrying them as he  
then asked. "So coffee?" he said as they were coming to a cafe and he  
smiled. "Figure can try one of those cookie things "He found them a  
table and he asked. "What good?" he wanted something new. "I drink  
regular coffee all the time but well Whatcha think maybe a  
cappuccino?" he said. He knew he had a lot to learn. "It's like  
Christmas" he said as he then leaned across the table and kissed her  
softly a moment.

She smiled from the kiss. "To be honest I hate coffee never really a fan. More of hot chocolate. She entwined her fingers with his and drank her hot chocolate at the same time. "So as you can see, I bought you some new clothes, some reds, blues and blacks, really the only good colors you look good in."

She looked at his nails. "Do you have clear nail polish on?" She then looked at his hair. "And light brown dye on the tip of your spikes?"

-"yeah figured new life new things you know except well the most  
important one in my life" he said as he kissed her. "Oh and well  
figured it looks alright?" he asked as he then said. "I asked for it  
to be not too light because well not sure how i would look and didnt  
want to displease you, i like it makes me look like I've been out  
sunning a bit" he said then he took a drink of his chocolate  
cappuccino and had a foam mustache . " Figured also that well my mum  
always told me clean nails look better and figured i used to get them  
done every so often when i..." he for a moment went quiet. "When i was  
an executive" he finished.

She started laughing at the mustache. She came around the table. She  
took her finger and wiped the foam from his lip and then put her finger  
in his mouth. "That's good." She smiled at him and then sat back in her  
chair. "I still don't see how this is possible. I mean I always wished  
on a shooting star and they never came true. My wish was actually  
different." She looked down.

He looked at her. "Ok what was it for if you want to tell me?" he  
asked as he looked at her.. "Maybe i finally got my shanshu and it  
took a day to kick in" he was saying.

He just smiled. "Whatever it was i'm happy that it happened and that  
were together." He then kissed her hand. "Whatever your wish is it's  
mine to create and to make come true if it's within my power to do  
so" he said trying to be sweet but also meaning it.

She looked down and sighed. "I...I wished that...maybe start my life over...before I lived in Sunnydale and move away...make you happy and not worry about me."


	12. Chapter 12 The Ring

He asked quietly... "Is that what would make you happy to have a  
normal life and to not have to fight anymore?" he asks as he then is  
quiet for a moment. "Because if it makes you happy" he began then he  
bit his lip. "Then we can ask for the visions to be given to someone  
else, and you really want to forget all of it have a new complete  
life, new memories?" he wanted to know..

a part of him was so horribly upset but he wouldn't show it.. "If i  
can do that for you i will" he said as he then just continued to hold  
her hand. "If you need that and it will make you happy then i'm  
gonna try, I'd do anything for you" he said and then thought. Even let  
you go thought it's going to kill me::

he tried to smile but failed miserably.. "So guess were back to  
friends?" he asked as his didnt move his hand but he just released  
their linked fingers and just patted hers softly. "I'm losing my best  
friend but if it makes you happy i'm ok with it, if it." he had to  
bite his lip. "It doesn't make me happy but if you need to do it"

She looked up at him. "Angel, no please...it was just...I mean you're human again and thought you would want to start you're new life over. Soon you will be working, girls will be all over you and you will forget about me, just like everyone else I loved did." She was silently crying. "I afraid Angel, I thought if you were a vampire it would be better because I would be able to see you all the time. But now going out in public, girls will look at you and soon I will be leftovers." She looked around and saw people staring. "I won't run away but can we please go home?"

Angel looked at her a moment then he reached in his coat pocket and  
placed the small box on the table and he for a moment was quiet..

"I love you Cordy, and it doesn't matter what i am if i dont have you"  
he told her honestly. He looked at her. "I.. I hoped that we could  
maybe be together if we went and stopped the fighting maybe go to  
Ireland and maybe you'd wear this for awhile." he then was quiet as he  
opened the box and he just looked at her. "I was going to wait a bit  
to ask you to wear my ring, it's a promise for forever the three stones  
are for past present and future, and you have my heart for all three"  
he then just for a moment went silent.

Cordy saw the ring and covered her mouth. It was the ring she wanted. "Oh god." Cordy started crying quietly. She looked up at Angel. "I want to be with you too. I love you, I love you so much." She put the ring on and tears went down her eyes. "Are you asking me to...?"


	13. Chapter 13 The Vision

He stood up and then took her hand and he looked at her then he got  
down on one knee and he kissed her hand... "Yes I Am." he said as he  
looked at her."I've had awhile to rehearse what I'd like to ask and  
words are starting to fail me but yes I love you, and I want to spend  
the rest of my life with you. "He then looked at her seriously.

"Cordelia Chase we have known each other for quite awhile now, I have  
loved you for years, and have dreamed of this moment of asking you to  
be my wife, To maybe start a family"

He then just looked at her... "Can you accept me as I am now Cordy?"  
He asked as he looked at her and was quiet.

She smiled at him and saw people around her smiling and some crying. She looked at Angel and stroked his cheek. "Yes. I want to be with you too."

He rose and kissed her passionately and he was smiling as he then  
wiped the tear from her eyes then kissed her eyelids.

"I love you I promise to make you happy as i can" he then heard  
clapping and he blushed slightly. "Well guess they approve?" he said  
as he looked at her it was evident he blushed gently. "I forget we  
were in public, just so much I when i'm with you there's no one else  
" he said as he then heard people telling them congratulations and  
people patting him on the back, perfect strangers and he then actually  
was ecstatic so happy. "So would you like a big wedding or a small  
one?" he was asking as he then tilted his head. "Whenever you'd like  
to start we can do all the things we want, Can go and have a normal  
life and stop fighting, can maybe. Have a family" he said with  
emotions his own eyes teared a moment. "It's my dream come true"

Cordy smiled. The smiled disappeared and she grabbed him. "Vision!" She yelled. She fell towards him and people started to worry. She held her head in pain. She started seeing darkness and saw a big beast like a dog but bigger start eating people. She saw it in LA and going after...Angel. She saw the blood and the pain got worst. Someone called 911 and soon sirens were heard.


	14. Chapter 14 The Gift

Angel refused to let her go till the paramedics came, he was just holding her close and trying to revive her, He was a little scared and shaken as they tried to make him let go of her.. "Shes my Wife" he said as he then went to get into the ambulance with them. He held her hand as she was being driven to the hospital the whole time he was silently praying she was alright. "It'll be alright love, it will be okay it has to be" he kept saying.

At the hospital he was waiting in the waiting room for some news he sat there and he prayed to God. "I know that I haven't prayed for over two centuries but please God I can't lose her, I will give up my humanity for her, would give anything for her to survive this"

Cordy laid in the hospital bed shaking. Her face red from screaming. She whimpered under her breath. More flashes went through her head of Angel being killed, ripped apart. She cried a little. She couldn't hear anyone who talked to her. She didn't talk either.

Angel couldn't stand it no more he got up and he closed his eyes and realized he could barely sense her and he groaned, he had found her room and he went to try and get through to her he was here. "Baby, Shh God what are they doing to you" He was shouting as he then felt his body lurch and he was standing in front of the oracles. "What are you doing to her?" he yelled as the oracles shook their heads.. "Would you give the gift of your humanity for this woman?" the female asked and Angel just looked at her.. "Yes" he said as he then saw her smile. "You have been given a special gift do you know it not mortal, The scroll of Alberon will restore her however it may come with a huge  
price." he said as he then nodded. "Anything "

He opened his eyes and he was in Ireland and he stood in front of his house, the one he grew up in Galway and he looked at it and he walked towards it. He felt his heart lurch as he crossed the threshold and he remembered the murders that had happened here, by his own hand and then he was crying. he went and he saw something sitting in the table and he went to grab it, he felt the scroll in his grasp and he then was transported to the hospital and he then was standing seeing his own body sitting there holding Cordelia's hand he walked towards himself and then he stopped as he saw her vision as clear as day. "Nina" he said as he then went to place a hand on Cordelia's forehead and he began to read the scroll he hoped it would help calm her. He was finished and he was thrust back in his body and he was holding the scroll and watching her. "Cordy?" he whispered as he felt his heart stop and he felt a sharp pain inside him. He knew that he was doing, he could feel it then a bright light covered her unseen by the doctors and nurses and he knew that he was giving his life for hers he could feel it pouring into her from himself.

He tried to relax as this was happening and he then felt his soul slamming in his chest as if it wanted to be set free and he started to feel cold. He looked at her knowing he would give her anything that he loved her." I love you Cordelia" he finally spoke."Be strong for us both sweetheart" he then felt the pain stop and he just gasped as he felt a part of his soul inside hers, he could feel what she was feeling his heart was pounding hard in his chest.

She started blinking her eyes. Face still red. She felt something holding her hand. She looked over and saw Angel. She gripped his hand and looked at him almost crying. "Angel." Tears ran down her face.


End file.
